Reason to Exist
by Wanderingnote
Summary: What happens if hetalia isn't truly meant to actually entertain us, but to help protect the nations? Be aware, the power of fan girls is powerful. JOKER at the end. T for safety. Oneshot. No offense intended. APH belongs to Himaruya.


"Oh. My. Gosh! Look over there by Mickey D's a hetalia cosplayer!"

The girl and her friends ran towards the said restaurant, giggling as they approached whoever it was they were talking about. The brunette poked the blonde guy, eating outside of the fast food joint.

"Excuse me sir, are you, like, a hetalia cosplayer?" A blonde said, while her she and her friend tried to hold back a giggle fit. He chewed on his burger for a moment then swallowed thinking of the proper answer. The man's face changed from curiosity to exasperation. _Not another one…._

"Uh, yeah, I am. Are you guys a fan of hetalia…. too?"

"Uh, of course!" The two best friends said in unison. _Oh, great, another one._

"Can we, uh, like take a picture of you, cause you're totally like the best America we've seen in like forever!" The blonde said as she held a camera that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure." He positioned himself beside the statue of McDonald while leaning against hime feigning the fake smile he can muster up.

"Thanks a lot!" She snapped a picture. Her brunette friend gazed at the hoto for a moment while her friend continued being the fan girl she is. A disapproving look appeared on her face. "You're like, a great cosplayer but, I, like think you wouldn't do good role playing. I totally can't feel the Alfred-ness in your pose." The blonde holding the camera looked at her watch looking shocked.

"Oh my bees wax! We're gonna be late for the sale! Like c'mon we gotta go!" The blonde grabbed her friend and began running to god knows where.

"Bye….." The blonde man slumped in his chair, and let out a sigh of relief. "What happened to 'it will make your life easier, trust me'?"

"_Alfred."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Come here for a moment, me boy." _

_Alfred began following his boss, whatever he was going to say it was sure important. They were going through a hallway, as they walked there were less and less people to be seen, until there were none at all. They were now in a room in deep part of the white house, how deep, he doesn't know. But it was beginning to feel oddly hot in there._

"_Alfred, what I'm about to tell you, will affect you. No, not only you but the whole world. I trust that knowing you being the hero you understand the danger of this."_

"_Of course, sir!" _Finally, a chance to be a real hero!

"_This person here, Alfred, will make your identity as a nation, safer. So safe, assassins would have to think twice if that's really you. His name is, Himaruya. Hidekaz Himaruya." A shadowy figure began to approach him. As soon as he was hit by the light he couldn't believe that the person before him could really do all that. _

_Before him was a man with long white hair, skinny. And with bags under his eyes. Which by the way he couldn't see because of his black glasses. He wore white clothes for some reason. And to top of the weirdness factor he was smiling. Not the bright and sunny, smiling. The Russia smile, minus the 'koling'. _

"_Um, sir. Are sure he can do all that? And, are you sure you can trust him with you know…." _

"_Of course. In fact, the plan was so ingenious, that we already set it to motion."_

"_That sounds wonderful sir, but what exactly is the plan?"_

"_The plan, America, is simple," Himaruya said, his voice smooth as pearls, but with a hint of cleverness behind it. "We'll reveal the secret to the world!"_

"_What? That's crazy!"_

"_Let him finish."_

"_Sorry, sir."_

"_But, we will not state it as the way you think. We'll follow the trends. We'll do it through anime."_

"_Sir, Himaruya, I can't get it." Himaruya wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder, gazing at a blank wall."_

"_Imagine, fan girls, all over the world, watching it. Loving it. Becoming a fan of it. Then, imagine them cosplaying as you. I'm sure you know what that is. You are friends with Japan after all. Assassins could confuse you as an innocent fan girl, making you harder to track down." Alfred's eyes widened at the thought. He- he could be like Super man, to be on tv, and do things heroes do. And to think about it, the ingeniousness, the cleverness, the simpleness of it._

"_I approve. Oh, I can't wait to be a hero and be like Superman! What will be my Super hero name? It should be awesome like- Captain America!"_

"_Sorry, to ruin your parade, Alfed, but, the star will be North Italy."_

"_What? Why not me? I'm America!"_

_His boss cleared his throat, _He could be such an attention whore at times.

"_Well, if it were you America, well, er…."_

"_It would just be another lame show that no one would be a fan girl of rendering the plan a failure." Himaruya interrupted._

"_B-but!"_

"_Alred. Remember, the people at stake here. The other nations, their people _ your _people."_

"_Fine," He crossed his arms and gave a put like a child. "Fine. But I'm not gonna be an evil villain got that?"_

"_Another thing America, this show would be historically accurate."_

"_What? That sounds even more LAME!"_

"_Believe me America, you do not know the power of Mr. Himaruya. Plus, it will make your life easier, trust me."_

Sigh. _Easier life my ass. I've been raided by fan girls even when I go out. And it feels weird seeing GIRLS dress up as me. _Alfred looked over to the distance, seeing a certain large eyebrowed man.

Alfred ran to him, giving him a bone crushing bear hug. "Iggy~! You're late what took you so long?"

"Oh, the usual, fan girls and whatnot." They stared into each others eyes for a moment. America began to close the distance between their lips until….

"Oh Em Gee! Get the camera! Get the camera!" Alfred let out a sigh as he heard the fan girls.

"G-get off me, you git!" Arthur pushed Alfred making him land on his butt.

"Aww…. Please sir! Do a JOKER scene again! Oh please, oh, please!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but-"

"Of course we'll do it for you!" Arthur froze at the sudden sound of the American's voice.

"What do you mean? We're going to be _mmpf_!" The sentence was left, unfinished, because Alfred had sealed the distance between their mouths.

"Aww….." There were flashes clouding their eyes, but they took it as fireworks that they could always feel when they kiss. As their need for oxygen began to overwhelm them they separated, Arthur's, cheeks pink and Alfred smiling goofingly. Alfred turned towards the fan girls.

"Make sure to give us a copy!"

_Maybe, Hetalia isn't so bad after all…_


End file.
